


Laundry Day

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Porn Without Plot, Underfell Papyrus(mentioned), Underfell Sans, and everybody's happy, kinda the first time I've done explicit smut??, oh look now you get to screw the skele, ok maybe just a little plot, still suck at tagging, ya get to suck the skele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: You take a load off sans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short one off because I was in the mood. meh.
> 
> someday I will write dialogue well, just not today.

Laundry day suuuuuuuuuuucked.

 

Ok, so it was your own fault that laundry day sucked by letting your clothes pile up for nearly a month before having nothing but sweats to wear, but still! Spending an entire Saturday washing and drying clothes was not your fun idea of spending the only day off. Lucky for you, instead of having to spend money at a creepy laundromat, your less than friendly neighbors allowed their use of machines in return that you do some simple house work.

You snorted as you hauled yet another basket down the stairs. “Friendly” would probably be the last word you would use to describe your neighbors. Said neighbors were sans and papyrus, er, The Great and Terrible Papyrus!, two skeleton brothers that moved in about six months ago. Did you mention that they were skeletons? Yyyyyeah….almost a year ago to the day, monsters suddenly emerged from beneath the looming mountain near the town led by a small child and had started to integrate with the public. Of course, it was panic, terror, misunderstandings, the whole nine yards that came with humanity meeting something that was foreign to them. A few months later, the initial shock wore off, most people got used to their non human neighbors and their less than happy disposition and moved on. You’d take the grouchy monsters over the creepy laundromat on the bad side of town EVERY TIME.

You weren’t going to lie to yourself and say you weren’t at least a bit curious at what these newcomers had to offer. They were monsters for god’s sake, the stuff that used to be the talk of fairy tales and such. But then again, the skeleton brothers didn’t leave you much option after they literally dumped themselves on your doorstep, loudly proclaiming they were now your new neighbors. Well, the tall one, Papyrus, who could purely be described as an “Edgelord” did most of the loud proclaiming. He would forever be secretly nicknamed 'Skeletor' much to your amusement. He was always dressed in what appeared to be dark armor, a tattered red scarf that billowed behind him like a cape, and wow, sharp red heels that added like 4 inches to his already towering height. He had piercing red eyes with a scar over his right eye socket and an ever present scowl on his face.

He stomped into your apartment without permission and immediately starting ranting and raving about the condition of it. He continued to scream much to your dismay as the other brother shuffled in. Sans was a much shorter and wider skeleton, but one look at his face said that a fat joke might be the last thing you ever said while being alive. Instead, he said nothing and looked around your living room. The same unimpressed scowl was spread across his face and a glistening golden tooth caught your eye. As he turned and you saw the other side of his face, a large, poorly healed crack extended up to his socket from where the large fang was. You winced, whatever must’ve happened, it had to have hurt like Hell.

You continued your oogling, eyes going wide at the sight of the rather large spiked collar that lay loosely around his neck. Alright, that was an interesting fashion choice, but considering what you just saw with the brother, that seemed to be a normal thing for them. He had on an oversized black jacket with a slightly yellowed, fluffy hood despite it being hotter than Hell this time of the year, Still, it was the softest thing about him. Below were black basketball shorts with yellow trim on the side and finally red tennis shoes with the laces untied. Your eyes trailed back up, taking everything in to see he was now staring at you, his scowl turned into a large, slightly off putting grin that sent eerie chills down your back.

 

_“Ya like what ya see, dollface?”_

 

You drew in a tight breath, oh boy, his voice was absolutely sinful. It was a deep rumble that was heavily accented, like he came from Brooklyn. You were pretty sure he had the attitude that came with it, too.

 _“S-sure”_ , you didn’t mean to stutter, but even after hearing the first skeleton talk, it blew your mind that a 2nd one was currently speaking to you. _“Nice place ya got ‘ere. Now tell me, ya like jokes?”_ You nodded, even if you didn’t, you weren’t about to test a monster’s patience. _“Whaddya call a skeleton with benefits?”_ Thinking for a moment, you shrugged and he leaned in close to whisper, _“a bone buddy”._

It took a hot second, but you were absolutely sure your face went as red as his eye lights as he started to cackle. About this time, Papyrus came back in and shrieked even louder, _“SANS, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN!”_ Clearly not intimidated by the lack of height, sans screamed right back, _“FUCK OFF, BOSS!”_ The two then started to argue and ended up yelling all the way out the door, and over to their home where you swore you could still hear them hours later.

And so, after that bizarre meeting came many, many, many others. On the off chance you actually had the house clean and presentable, the boys barged their way in like this was their home away from home. Papyrus would find something to shriek about, although one night you happened to make a type of lasagna and honest to god, you didn’t know what favor you would be owing, but he complimented your cooking and for once it was quiet while the three of you ate. That is, until sans sent a flurry of flirtatious and inappropriate puns your way that nearly had soda shooting from your nose while trying to stifle your laughter, Papyrus merely bristled in anger.

There were bad days though, too. Either they would go days without visiting or both would bitch the entire time and be harsh enough that your feelings were so scarred, you’d kick them out, only for them to come groveling back a week later, desperate for some sort of social outing. Perhaps you were their only “friend”? I mean, what else could you call yourself? Their visits and the topics that came with them weren’t normal by any means, but you grew to like them, even so much as trying to find witty comebacks for sans and deep discussions for Papyrus to enjoy.

Sans though, he was like a flip of a coin, often going between being mean as a snake to sending out dozens of flirtatious puns, but as he grew comfortable, he gradually eased up on the insults and could actually hold a conversation with you that didn’t end with wanting to smack the shit out of him. Didn’t mean he still didn’t try to push your buttons with the incessant puns or when he upped his game by invading personal space with lewd gestures. When his sharp teeth filled mouth parted for the first time and a long, red, sinuous tongue dripped out, you thought you were gonna faint.

The thought of screwing the madly irritating skeleton was on the forefront of your mind often after befriending the abrasive brothers, but **A:** Did skeletons even fuck? **B:** HOW would they fuck? and **C:** would he even be interested? You learned early on just how much of a lazy fuck he could be and after a few failed attempts of seducing that only led to sans laughing til his face was as red as the sweater he wore, you eventually stopped.

What use was it to continue if you got nothing out of it? So, months later here you were, washing your clothes, hoping to avoid any interaction with the skelebros. The first laundry basket was filled to the brim with towels and jeans and you huffed haggardly down the stairs with them. _“Damn, when am I going to learn to start washing clothes regularly like a normal person?!”_ You nearly collapsed on top of the basket to catch your breath when a noise caught your attention from down the hall.

Sighing, you stood and stretched and walked closer. The mysterious noise got louder as you neared a slightly ajar door and leaning in carefully, you tried to see if it could be made out.

 

_“Aw fuck, give it ta me, dollface.”_

 

You instantly stilled, sans was home. More than that, sans was home and currently occupied. _“Hah, that’s it, right there, sweetheart. Just a little more…”_ You clamped a hand over your mouth, Holy shit! He was more than a little occupied! The door was cracked a little and you crept over, hoping you weren’t making any noise. You knew it would be rude to peek in while he was, er, occupied, but considering he was a skeleton, this had to be a sight to see.

The crack wasn’t that large, but you kneeled down to peek into the room and saw that it was bathed in a red light? Sans was sitting on the edge of a bed, pants dangling around his ankles and was currently stroking the thickest cock you had seen...ever. Oh your mouth watered instantly as his skeletal fingers could just barely grip around the whole thing as he rubbed his engorged member up and down. There were six studs that you could see pierced just underneath the head and he rubbed and rolled them around, his eyes shut tight as he concentrated on his pleasure and the same tongue that haunted your fantasies was lewdly hanging out, dripping drool down his chin.

 _“Oh Mama SO wants a taste…”_ you barely whispered, moving your hand away to lick your lips in earnest. There could be other times to ask how and why a skeletal monster had a dick, but right now your only need was to watch this lovely fantasy unfold before you. _“Stars, dollface, what I would give ta have ya p-pretty little mouth stroking me. I bet it’d be warm and t-tight like that perfect pussy ya got.”_ You shuddered, hearing that sinful voice spouting such filth had your blood on fire, even if you weren’t the source of his pleasure.

One hand kept stroking his shaft while the other snaked under his sweater, pushing it up to get to his torso. His clawed hand scratched down his ribs and sternum leaving fine lines of marrow to drip down as he growled. His hand disappeared behind his ribs as he gripped his spine. He switched jerking both his spine and cock at the same time, causing a series of deep, rumbling moans to escape. God, it was suddenly a million degrees in this hallway as you felt flushed in the face and your shorts quickly dampened in desire

 _“H-hah, so close, so close, dollface. Just lemme do it this once!”_ His hand skimmed over the throbbing flesh faster and faster, dribbling red pre trailing down the shaft, adding slick noise to it all. _“Oh please, please,_ **_please_ ** _let me see that climax.”_ It was getting uncomfortable to try and keep still as you watched sans pleasure himself, but you weren’t going to blow your cover now. You’d finish this, forget the clothes, and go spend a couple of hours with your favorite B.O.B. replaying this scene until it was permanently burned into your mind.

 _“F-Fuckin’ hell, dollface, ya ready for this?”_ You nodded desperately, _“give it to me, skelly man”_ and sans suddenly came with a harsh cry, _“Ah-ah, fffff-[Y/N]! FUCK.”_ Thick streams of cum spurted out onto his chest and onto the floor. He flopped back on the bed as he continued to cum and breathed heavily. _“Damn, dollface, hah, ya really know how ta rattle a skeleton’s bones- hah….”_ Meanwhile, you were slack jawed in the doorway, still processing his climax. HE was FANTASIZING about YOU?! Alarm bells and celebratory buzzers were going off in your head as you took in all what happened.

He continued to lay there, panting heavily, and you noticed his dick was still standing firm. Maybe...maybe monsters had better stamina than humans? You were definitely not going to miss this chance and gently pushed the door open. It creaked loudly and sans shot up, magic misting up from his sockets as he readied himself for whatever startled him. What he didn’t expect was to see you crawling on your hands and knees over to him, eyes only for his still twitching dick, and situating yourself between his legs. Nothing was said as you stared at the cum that continued to drip down. Again you licked your lips and finally moved your head slightly to stare at sans. He stared at you, his expression tight with uncertainty and still flushed from his climax. You’d never seen this side of his coin before and you were about to cross a line that couldn’t be taken back that held unknown consequences. Fuck it.

You leaned in close and ignored his startled, strangled groan as your tongue swiped a path from the base all the way to the tip, gathering as much cum as you could. It barely had a taste, and left a pop rocks sizzle feel on your tongue that had you going back for repeated licks. It looked and felt even thicker as you ghosted your fingers over his broad length. _“Sh-shit, sweetheart!”_ His hands gripped the bed sheets as your ghosting fingers turned into a full grip, or as much as you could grip, and gave him a few small tugs. _“Hhah! S-soft, so soft, sweetheart. F-fuck, gimmie s’more.”_

Not that you weren’t going to stop in the first place, his dick was fascinating in its bright red color and slight translucence. It was almost like those pretty glass dildos you’d seen while perusing the internet. The studs gave seem to give him extra pleasure as your thumb caressed them and you bent to suckle the head into your mouth. Your eyes gazed up into his as you started to suck and lick at the pulsing crest, your hand moving down to squeeze and jerk off what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. He cursed loudly and the sound of the bed sheet ripping had your nerves sizzling with need as you continued to suck harder, trying to take more of him comfortably.

You sucked and flicked your tongue against those golden piercings, relishing in the groans and growls that only grew deeper the closer he got to cumming again. Staring up with lidded eyes, he looked absolutely wrecked with his mouth hanging open, tongue dripping drool onto you and him with a wild look of lust in his gaze His dick throbbed incessantly and after a few more long sucks, a hand came off the bed and tangled in your hair, roughly holding you down as he came in hard spurts. You greedily swallowed as much as you could, even as some leaked from your mouth and dripped down your chin. He finally let go of your hair and flopped backwards, seemingly more exhausted than the first time. You sat back on your knees and licked up any remaining cum you could find, even as far as licking and sucking it off your fingers.

A couple of moments passed and you felt high as ever. The rush of adrenaline and the heady need that overtook you was coming down slowly as your glazed over look stared up into nothing, simply feeling.the warmth that enveloped you. A few more moments passed and neither of you had moved, but you had finally come to some of your senses and realized he must’ve passed out after two climaxes. Struggling to your feet, you realized the clothes were going to have to wait and that you had a more immediate matter to take care of. Namely the throbbing in between your legs that screamed for relief.

You took one more look at the passed out skeleton and smiled, hopefully you’d get to do something like this again in the future. You turned to head back out when you were suddenly frozen on the spot as red magic surrounded you. You struggled to move but found it was futile as you were turned back around. Sans had one hand up that was covered in red magic, he slowly came to a sitting position, dark red magic was wisping up from a normally darkened socket and a pleased and sinful grin was spread across his face. The magic covered hand beckoned and you were dragged over, the other hand hooking into your hoodie and pulling you close.

  
He chuckled low, his voice rough with unabashed need, _“My turn, sweetheart.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You screw the skele, everybody's happy.

You were just supposed to wash laundry today. 

 

You were just supposed to wash laundry today and then high tail it out of the skelebros’ house without running into them to avoid more chores, or worse - conversation.

Instead, you had dragged your entire life’s worth of clothing down the stairs with the full intent of washing everything to avoid coming over for the next few weeks when curiosity got the better of you. A flurry of noises lured you to a slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway and you ended up getting the show of your life as you watched your asshole of neighbor, sans, get his rocks off with, amusingly enough, his socks on. 

You’re not sure if it was the dry spell that had your libido sky rocketing to insane levels, or if you really did have a crush on the rude skeleton, but something convinced you after seeing him climax once while screaming your name, that you really, really wanted to hear his praises only with you actually giving him the pleasure he so very badly seeked. Your fantasy came true and you sucked off the skele successfully and had every intention of going back to deal with your clothes, certainly after dealing with your own needs, but of course, life had other plans for you….

 

_ “My turn, sweetheart…” _

 

You were still caught in his magic, slightly hovering above the ground a few inches as he looked you over. His smile fell at the baggy sweats outfit you were wearing,  _ “eh? What the fuck are ya wearin’? This outfit’s ugly as fuck.” _ You glared,  _ “IT’S WASH DAY. Forgive me if I didn’t have my dating outfit ready for you.” _ He didn’t appreciate the back talk as you rolled your eyes,  _ “you weren’t complaining when I had my mouth around your cock.” _ His smile returned,  _ “true facts there, dollface, ya did good for an appetizer, but now it’s time for the main course.” _

His eye light flickered as a bone construct was materialized with a sharp, tapered end. You swallowed nervously as he brought it up to your neck and slid it down. You hissed as it drew a thin line of blood and sans licked his mouth in earnest. _ “Such pretty noises, kitten, let’s see if we can make you purr~” _ He brought his other hand down swiftly and the bone sliced through your hoodie and sweatpants, leaving you clad in only your panties. Thankfully, the bone didn’t slice anymore of your skin and you let out a huge sigh of relief,  _ “bastard, are you trying to kill me?!” _ He leaned back and took your body in,  _ “nah, necrophilia don’t do anythin’ fer me. ‘Sides, it’s much more fun fuckin’ the noisemakers.” _

Your mouth opened and then closed, not knowing if you could laugh at the irony of the necrophilia comment without getting another slash with the bone. You weren’t that much into pain play, maybe a little scratch here, a few bites there...but nothing hardcore. You went serious for a second, _ “ok, uh, quick timeout here? Totally into this whole thing, alright, but can you...can you go easy on the pain? Scratches and bites I can deal with, but the whole blood thing kinda makes me squeamish and I don’t really want to ruin the mood?”  _ It was a shot in the dark whether he’d actually listen to you, but he sat for a moment, seeming to contemplate what you had to say.  _ “Ya get a safeword, if yer uncomfortable say ‘cherry’, got it?”  _

A safeword? He was actually going to comply with you? He must’ve noticed your confusion and rolled his eye lights,  _ “really? I may be an asshole, but what I ain’t is a rapist. People and monsters like that should be burning in Hell.”  _ His magic flickered again and despite the tightened hold he had on you, you managed to nod in agreement,  _ “ch-cherry, got it.”  _ His smile grew wider and with a snap of his fingers, he was on his back once more and you were pulled forward and unceremoniously dropped on top of him, your legs straddling his skull and your panty clad pelvic region dangerously close to his mouth. He instantly nuzzled you and your wobbled from the sudden pleasure, you hand grasping his skull for stability.  _ “Mmnph, so wet already fer me, sweetheart. Ya smell so good.” _ His hands snaked up your thighs, his claws intentionally dragging and leaving goosebumps in their wake, and with a sharp tug, he ripped your underwear away. You’d never had that done to you and the action was more than arousing. 

Sans didn’t leave time for you to process that and immediately forced you down as his thick red tongue licked a line up your slit to the tiny nub that was starting to pulse in pleasure. You let out a sudden high pitched whine and gripped his skull firmly, your hips thrusting forward on their own. He chuckled against your lips and the vibrations traveled up his tongue and all across your slit, sending shivers down your entire body. His tongue continued to swipe up and down, drawing pleased sighs and moans from you. The moans suddenly turned into a scream as his tongue delved straight into your slit and took up a fast, vigorous pace that was leaving you breathless. Every time your hips ground down on his face, your clit would catch on his nasal bone, sending shocks of pleasure racing up your spine. 

He was masterfully skilled with his tongue, making you wonder if he’d done this before, only for it die away as the tip of his tongue kept catching that one specific spot that had you seeing spots.  _ “S-sahns! I’m...I’m close!” _ You were definitely chasing that rising orgasm and he doubled his efforts, one of his hands snaked in between your thighs to rub circles around your swollen clit. Your back arched as you neared your peak and with one last thrust of his tongue and flick n’ pinch of your clit, you shrieked as you came crashing down, cumming all over his face. You didn’t know how long you came for, you were kind of out of it for a minute or so before he let go of your thighs and you slumped over to the side, your body feeling like jelly.

You struggled to catch your breath, that was probably the fastest you’d ever reached your climax and all just from his tongue. You cracked your eyes open to see him licking the remains of your release off his face. You shivered, never having a partner who’d enjoy oral as much as he did.  _ “Heh, enjoy yerself didja? Think yer ready for me, dollface?” _ Your eyes popped open, surely he wasn’t going for another round, was he?! One look into his blown eye lights told you otherwise. When you didn’t move fast enough for him, he roughly flipped you on your back and your arms were forced above your head and captured with the same red magic as before. He climbed on top, his shorts discarded as he was attempting to pull his sweater over his head before growling and shredding it in impatience. 

Again with the ripping of the clothing, the sound shouldn’t have egged you on, but you really weren’t in the position to do anything as he loomed over you. Both of you stared at your naked forms seeming to share a mutual pause just to admire each other. He really was in fact a skeleton monster, science books be damned though, his bones were a lot thicker and some were fused to keep everything together? Questions could be asked later as his eye lights continued to roam your body. You felt a little uncomfortable after awhile and shifted as best as you could to maybe get him to move on. His hands skimmed up and down your sides and stomach, squeezing softly as his gaze lost their predatory look if but for a moment.  _ “Yer...yer so soft! I didn’t know humans could be this soft…”  _ He leaned down and nuzzled your stomach and you squirmed, again being taken aback at what he continued to give attention to. 

He eventually made his way up to your breasts and kneaded one while the other pulled and twisted at your nipple. You moaned and arched into his touch as he switched between playing with your nipples and kneading the supple flesh. “More! Please give me more, sans!” You pleaded, urging him to give you more stimulus to work off of. He chuckled as that damned tongue slid out of his mouth to drip drool all over your chest before he lathered it all over a nipple, sending his pop rocks like magic to crackle and sensitize the tips even further. As he licked and sucked on your tits, a hand dragged down your stomach, teasing you with his claws. His hand went lower, brushing through the soft curls and sliding a single digit into your core.

“Yesssssss…” His finger was thick as it plunged in and out, drawing more sighs of pleasure from you. He added another then another, stretching you for what was to come. _ “Just look ‘atcha, suckin’ me in and still wantin’ more. Yer such a greedy little slut, aren’tcha? Say it.”  _ His fingers immediately halted and you whined at the lack of friction but complied quickly, _ “I’m a greedy little slut! Please give me more, sir!”  _ His sockets widened at the title and then narrowed as his fingers started back up, albeit at a much slower pace, “sir, eh? I kinda like that, tell me how much you need this, need me.” You were about to go insane, his fingers were barely moving in and out, but his claws were catching on your sensitive walls, driving you higher and higher, but with no release in sight.

_ “Please, sir, I really need this. Hah, I need you to go faster! DAMNIT, FUCK ME YOU LAZY SLOB!” _ You hadn’t meant to scream the last part, but he was driving you crazy with all this slow thrusting! You wanted more and even as his gaze went dark with lust, you met him with just as much need and growled at him. He rumbled right back and withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth and sucking them greedily,  _ “so ya want me to fuck ya, eh? Fill ya up with my hard cock till yer screamin’ for my cum, that it? Gotta say the magic words, sweetheart. Let me hear you beg.” _

Bastard. You struggled in your binds as you glared at him,  _ “I. Want. You. To. FUCK. ME….SIR.”  _ You ground your hips up into his on the last word and he laughed,  _ “so impatient, dollface.”  _ He scooted back and positioned his dick on your slit, rubbing it up and down, coating the head liberally. He started to push in and your eyes nearly rolled back into your head. He was much thicker than his fingers as you struggled to fit around his wide girth. He seemed to be just as surprised, given the stuttered oaths he was omitting.  _ “Fuckin’ hell, dollface. S-so fuckin’ hot and tight and WET!” _ He pushed forward, sinking in more and you were more than happy to suck him in if it meant he would start to go faster. _ “Just look atcha, suckin’ me and still wanting more. There’s just no pleasin’ you is there, sweetheart.”  _ You couldn’t answer as you threw your head back feeling as he hilted against you, his pelvic girdle flushed up against you and grinding slowly.

He stilled, feeling your wet heat tightening around him, flexing rhythmically, almost begging for some sort of friction. He bent down and pulled your face to him, capturing your mouth roughly as he started thrusting, gaining more speed as pleasure overtook him. You met his kiss with renewed fervor, sucking his tongue as your cunt sucked his cock in. He groaned and growled into your mouth as he pistoned in and out as fast as he could. The studs on the underside of his cock dragged deliciously along your walls, sending continuous shocks of pleasure and causing you to tighten further around him. It was so fucking good, more than good, sans felt an odd sense of peace as he continued to ram into you, swallowing your pleased cries in his mouth.

He leaned back to spread kisses and nips down your neck and your breath hitched as it added to the pleasure, _ “c-close, sans, I think- I’m going to cum!”  _ You threw your head back again as your cunt spasmed around his cock, signalling your impending orgasm and he only sped up, thrusting rougher and growling as he drunk in your pleasure. Pleasure **HE** was giving. You were **HIS** in this moment and time and as his own climax reached its peak, he could only form one word: **MINE**. You suddenly started screaming as your orgasm imploded and your cunt drenched his cock, spilling out as he never stopped thrusting. Your orgasm was just what he needed as he struggled to keep thrusting even as you clamped down around him, _ “fuck, you’re **MINE** , dollface! Only I get to make you cum like this. **NO ONE ELSE**.”  _ His magic flickered and flared as his own orgasm triggered as he hilted himself as far as he could go, spurting hot, thick streams of cum into you.  _ “SHIT, [Y/N]!” _

Acting on instinct, his jaws opened wide and he bit down at the juncture of your neck, causing a 2nd less powerful orgasm to rip through you. The added pain/pleasure mix was incredible as tears collected in the corners of your eyes. The pain ebbed away as he licked at the mark, yours and his breathing slowing as you both came down from the high. His magic released as he collapsed on top of you and your arms came down to wrap around him. His dick disappeared, but the remains of his orgasm dripped steadily out of you. 

You were thoroughly sated as was he if the snores that started up were any given hint. Your body shook with small aftershocks and you lifted a weak hand to first check the bite mark, which smarted as your fingers dragged across the teeth marks. Great, guess it was scarves for the next couple of weeks. But, as you looked down and saw the sleeping form of sans, you couldn’t help but smile and rub the crown of his skull. This wasn’t how you planned your only day off to go, but if this was how it could be in the future, then you didn’t mind coming over to wash clothes more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd write a 2nd half to this, but here we are! Ummm...still not totally happy with the dialogue, but I did my best. 
> 
> sans may be an ass, but he knows consent and has at least a shred of dignity to respect women on it.


End file.
